Our Story Of Love
by Missyjac623
Summary: Hey everybody! This is my first Jemily story. So for all those Jia fans sorry but I will never write about them. Anyways, Emily and Jayden and their story of finding their love for each ohter.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**A/N: **I do not own Power Rangers, their characters, or any thing coming from the show. I only own my ideas. I'm kinda new to the whole Power Rangers thing, but I'm totally fascinated by the love going on between the characters. Oh and I've been inspired to write this because of the Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Theme Challenge. So enjoy!

Chapter 1: Secrets

**(Emily Pov)**

"You have to tell him sometime, right?" My best friend Mia says.

"Yeah I know. It's just that I can't find the right time to tell him. He always focuses on some thing else first before I can even get my point across." I say sadly.

Mia and I continue the conversation while getting ready for breakfast. I leave the room, frustrated, knowing that Mia is right. I wasn't paying that much attention because the next thing I know, I end up on the floor with Jayden on top of me with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I start apologizing, feeling my cheeks starting to flush.

"It's okay." Jayden says shrugging it off.

Everyone was in the kitchen looking at us, wondering when one of us will say something. Jayden gets up and extends his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I take it gladly and I'm lifted up off the floor. Jayden doesn't stay for as long as I hoped for. He just left as soon as I was up on my feet again. I look down at my feet wishing I had said something, making my secret not-so-secret. I sit down next him, sighing at my food, but still eating it hungrily. Everyone was silent the entire breakfast. I was starting to wonder what had happened to everyone before the Gap Sensor went off. We were off to fight another Nighlock.

"Emily, take down those Moogers, Kevin I need your help." Jayden barks at us. We immediately rush to take down the enemy without resisting our orders. I took down the Moogers with ease and rushed over to help Jayden with the Nighlock, since Kevin got distracted by some Moogers.

"Emily!" Jayden yells at me, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you, what does it look like?" I yell back upset at the fact Jayden still treats me like a kid.

"Get out of here!" He yells back at me. At the same moment Jayden had his back turned to the Nighlock. I saw the Nighlock about to hit Jayden but I jumped in front of him. I flew back onto the plush grass and demorphed from the hit.

"Emily!" Jayden yell, worry filling his voice.

"I'm fine. Look out behind you!"

He turns around and blocks the attack and successfully defeats the Nighlock.

"Yeah," Mia, Kevin, and Mike yell.

I try to move and let out a loud moan, not wanting attention but the pain was too much. Everyone demorphed and ran towards me. Jayden was first to get to me, since he was the closest.

He kneeled by my side looking at me and how bad the hit was.

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asks, his eyes filled with worry and emotion.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say unconvincingly.

"You need stop taking hits for me. I can take it."

"We," I wince in pain as I try to sit up, "are a team. That's what we do for each other. You would have done the same for me."

He looks at me angry, yet worried. He helps me up, wraps his arm around my waist and wraps my arm around his shoulder. Everyone walks around us just in case I fall and for support. I look up at Jayden and I get sudden butterflies in my stomach. Mia sees me glance at him and starts to giggle. I snap out of my trance and look at her annoyed. She smiles back at me, while the guys look at us wondering what Mia was laughing about. Kevin and Mike shrugged it off and continued to walk. We walked in silence.

"So, ow, umm how is everyone?" I ask trying desperately to break the silence.

"You know happy and worried at the same time. I think that goes for all of us, Em." Mike says glancing back at me.

"Thanks but you, ow, don't have to worry about me." I say.

"Yeah we do Em. We are a team, remember Em?" Jayden asks teasingly and yet indifferently.

"You know that sounds vaguely familiar." I say chuckling softly, "OW!" I yell feeling more pain shoot through my body.

"That's it," Jayden says, scooping me up to carry me bridal style.

I blush deeply, probably turning the same color as Jayden's shirt. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up in the recovery room, everyone surrounding me.

"Hi everybody." I say groggily.

"Emily! I'm so glad your okay," Mia says.

I hear everyone murmur "yeah" in the background.

"Hey guys can you leave me and Emily alone. I want to speak with her for a moment." Jayden says suddenly.

"Uh, yeah sure." Mia says, "Guys lets get out of here. Now you guys."

I waited for the door to close and for Jayden to start speaking to me.

"Please," he whispered softly, "please stop taking hits for me."

"Jayden," I look up and meet his gaze, "It's okay. Really it is."

"No. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Why, Jayden? Is it because I'm a year younger than all of you? Is that why Jayden? You know I can put up my own my own fight, even if I am the youngest."

"No, it's not cause your younger, it's-"

"Because I'm weaker right? Well if you let me learn from my mistakes instead of keeping me from learning more, I could become stronger. I hate it you know." I say, the last part coming out as a whisper.

"It's not, wait what?" Jayden says shocked and looks at me.

I try to hold my tears back as I speak, "I hate being treated like a little kid Jayden. It's like I can't do anything without people worrying about me. I get that you guys care but sometimes I don't get to put up a fight before one of you guys come to "rescue" me. I'm not helpless, you know."

"Look at me," Jayden says. I turn my head, our eyes meeting.

"It's not that I want to "rescue" you its just I feel I need to protect you a lot more than the rest." He says, and then looks down at the floor.

"Why?"

"Because, I-I….."

Before he could continue I pulled him into a kiss, ignoring all of the pain. His hand gets tangled in my hair as he deepens the kiss. We pull apart and stare into each other's eyes before I break the silence.

"I like you Jayden." I say relieved from my secret.

Jayden looks at me shocked, unsure of what to say. Instead of saying anything he gets up and walks out of the room.

Shocked, I let the tears fall freely down my face.

OOOh. What will happen next? Will you read more? I don't know will you? Please r&r. I'll add the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

**A/N: **Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. So here's the second I hope you like it. Also, I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or their ideas. I just own my thoughts and stories. So let it begin!

Chapter 2: Denial

**(Jayden Pov)**

I walked out of the room, trying to make sense of everything that just happened. I walked down the hall and collapsed into a chair in the living room, avoiding all of he looks every one is giving me. I turn myself so my body is facing everyone, but I say nothing. I bury my head in my hands, still confused, hating myself for what I did to her. Mia was the first one to get up and say something.

"I'm going to make sure that Emily is okay." Mia says, almost knowing that something was wrong.

She walked over to the recovery room and opened the door slowly and shut it once she was inside.

_How could I do that to Emily _I thought _Why couldn't I tell her how I felt, instead of leaving her? _

"Jayden, what happened?" Kevin asks, seeing the look on my face.

I look up and see Mike and Kevin looking at me with worried faces.

"I, uh, messed everything up," I say blankly.

"Messed what up?" Mike asks me.

"Everything between me and Emily, we were talking and I just…" I say trying to get the words out.

"I just what, Jayden?" Kevin says.

"She told me she hated being treated like a kid. How we all don't let her fight her own battles, especially me." I say looking down at the floor.

"Did you tell her it's because we care for her and that you like her, more than just a friend?" Mike asks.

"She understood that we cared, but I never got a chance to tell her how I really feel before she..." I cut myself off before a wave of guilt and denial washed over me.

"Dude, you have to tell us." Mike says frustrated.

"Before she kissed me!" I say angrily.

I look up and see that both Kevin and Mike are looking at me intently.

"Well, it looks like they poured their feelings out for each other," Mike says relieved.

"No, we didn't. She told me she liked me, but I just walked out of the room." I looked back down at my shoes, ashamed of what I did.

"Why did you do that?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know Kevin! I love her, but now, because of what I did, she's losing her feelings for me. I messed it all up."

Suddenly, we heard the door to the recovery room open. Mia slipped out, but we all heard loud sobs, and then the door was shut again. Mia walked out and into the living room. She stopped in front of me, anger displayed on her face.

"What is wrong with you Jayden?" Mia yelled at me.

"Nothing, look Mia could we not talk about this right now. I already feel bad as it is." I said looking up at Mia.

"Good. I'm glad you feel bad. Emily is in there crying her eyes out from what you did," Mia says, still angry, "You could have at least said something to her."

"And what was I supposed to say to her?" I asked getting mad.

"I don't know, something to at least ease the pain she's in right now. I just got her to stop shaking, but the tears are still falling down her face. She's my best friend and it kills me to see her like that."

"You don't think it's been killing me too? I love her. Seeing her like this breaks my heart." I say honestly.

"Just cut it Jayden," Mia says, before turning around.

I stand up, "What you think that's a lie?"

Mia whips around, "Yes I do, because if you really loved her, you would still be in there and she wouldn't be crying. Think about it Jayden."

I look at her, then back to the guys who were shocked Mia and I just argued. I shake my head and I walked out of the room.

_I can't be inside anymore. It kills me just to think that Emily is like this. Like I could blame her._

I take a seat on Emily's favorite bench, so I can at least try to sort things out. I sit in silence for awhile before I start to hear Emily's sobs get softer. I look towards the recovery room and see that Emily is starting to fall asleep. I look away, the pain of seeing her like that bigger than I could handle. I get back up and walk into the house. Everyone turns and looks at me. Before any of us could speak Emily's sobs got louder. I sigh and turn into the hallway, heading towards the recovery room. I open the door and shut it softly. I sit on the chair by the side of the bed. I put my head in my hands. I look up and watch Emily breath.

"Emily," I whisper, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have walked away from you."

Emily stirred while I spoke but showed no signs of waking up so I continued to speak.

"The truth is," I say still whispering, "I feel the same way you feel about me."

OOOOH! Another cliffhanger. Sorry guys, I just feel the story should be left like this in order for the next chapter to make sense. Hope you liked it. Please r&r.


	3. Chapter 3:Beautiful

**A/N: **So here is the next story. Enjoy! I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or anything related to them. I only own my ideas and stories.

Chapter 3: Beautiful

**(Emily Pov)**

I heard him. I just didn't know what to do. So I stood still listening to Jayden.

Within a few days I was up and on my feet again. I had been training harder the past few days, and no one questioned me about it. It felt as if the team had no words to say to me. Jayden seemed the most distant of them all. The closer I would get to him the farther he pushes himself away. Everyone was still the same.

One day during training, the silence was unbearable. We trained in silence for three days in a row and I was not one to stay silent. I picked up a rock and threw it and it hit a tree. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"What's going on with everyone?" I ask.

"Nothing, why Emily?" Mia says.

I look at everyone not believing what Mia said. My thoughts were interrupted by the Gap Sensor going off. We dropped our stuff and ran into the house. We were rushed off to beat the Nighlok.

"Oh look. Isn't it great to see you Rangers." The Nighlok said.

We engaged in the battle and I was sent to destroy some Moogers. I defeated them quickly and ran over to help Jayden with the Nighlok. I started to help Jayden and he didn't protest or say a word to me. I was, well, shocked. Soon enough, the Nighlok exploded and we cheered and demorphed.

"Hey," Jayden said, "you did great today. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Jayden." I say smiling.

"Hey guys," Mike says, "I'm hungry. Can we go get some pizza or something?"

All of us look up at Jayden, waiting for him to approve.

"Well, what are you waiting for Mike," Jayden says smiling, "show us the way."

"YES!" Mike exclaims, almost running towards the pizza parlor.

"That boy will never stop being hungry," Jayden says to me, laughing at Mike's reaction.

"You never know," I say lightheartedly, "One day he might not be hungry at all."

"I doubt that day will come."

I laugh at Jayden's comment and we head into the pizza parlor. Mia and I take a seat at a table while he guys order us a pizza and drinks. Mia and I talk for awhile, before the guys come and sit with us.

"Guys," I say quietly, "This morning, and the past few days, what was going on with you guys?"

"What do you mean Em?" Mia asks me. The guys share a glance between each other.

"It's just ever since I got out of the recovery room, you guys have been acting weird." I say glancing down at the table.

I look back up and see everyone looking at Jayden, while he's looking down at the table.

"Emily, I'm so sorry," Jayden says softly.

I look at him the words unable to come out of my mouth, but they finally did without me knowing.

"It's okay Jayden. I get why you would do what you did." I try to say calmly.

"No it's not. I should have said something. I was a jerk; you don't even know why I did what I did." Jayden says, getting slightly frustrated.

"Look, I get it. I may have done the same thing if that happened to me as well." I say.

I could feel my eyes watering and my head started to hurt from the feelings I was holding in.

"Really?" Jayden asks. He looks up at me and meets my gaze.

"Yeah." I say. I watch as Mia shoots me a glance meaning '_What are you doing?'_

"I just want you to know how sorry I am," He says, guilt in his voice.

I reach across the table and put my hand over his, "I forgive you, Jayden. I could never not forgive you."

He smiles at me, relief washing over his face. During the rest of our meal, we were laughing nonstop. I had such a great, even though I still was thinking about Jayden and what he said.

_I have to talk to him alone on the way back to the house _I thought to myself.

We finish our meal and leave the parlor feeling full and satisfied. After walking a few blocks from the parlor, I noticed that Jayden had been walking behind us. So, I slowed down and waited for Jayden to catch up to me.

"Why did you wait?" He asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened," I say.

Jayden turns and gives me a puzzling look.

"You know," I say trying not to say so much, "The day I kissed you in the recovery room. And Mia yelled at you, and when you told me how you felt."

Jayden stopped and pulled me in front of him. A shocked look was displayed on his face, tying to make sense of it all.

"You heard that?" Jayden asked me nervously.

I started to walk again, "Yeah. I wasn't asleep, and I didn't know what to say to you. That's why I told you in the pizza place that I would have done the same thing."

Jayden stopped once again and pulled me towards him again. We stopped in front of the house, so that no one could hear what we were saying.

"Emily, I'm really sorry,"

"I know you are Jayden. I started to lose hope in you, that you didn't like me the way I liked you. I'm just glad you came in to say something."

"You know I never realized how beautiful you are." He says suddenly.

"What?" I look at Jayden, confused but still blushing from the compliment.

"I mean you're beautiful on the outside, but you see people for who they are and understand. That's what I meant, as well as you being pretty, when I said beautiful.

I look up at Jayden, smiling, "Thank you Jayden."

I use Jayden's shoulders to pull me up and I kiss him on the cheek before walking into the house. Once I'm inside, I melt at the words that he said to me. I open the door to the room I share with Mia, only to find her waiting for me to explain everything to her. I shut the door behind me and sit on my bed.

"Well?" Mia asks excitedly.

I smile at her, "Everything went better than I expected." I sigh and tell her everything that happened.

Thanks to those who have been r&r. Also I hope you liked this chapter. I think there will be at least two more chapters coming up. Thanks to all of the fans!


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight

**A/N: **Hey guys! So thanks to those you have been following this story and once this one is done, there will be more don't worry. :D Once again, I do not own Power Ranger or anything related to them. I just own my ideas and stories. Let the chapter begin.

Chapter 4: Moonlight

**(Jayden's Pov)**

I felt my cheek flush after Emily kissed it and I watched her walk into the house. I stood outside trying to think about what I should do for Emily. I started to walk towards the house when Kevin and Mike walked out.

"You should hear Emily," Mike said laughing.

"Yeah," Kevin agreed, "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing," I admit, "Not much to make her scream."

I look down before continuing, "She just forgave me. Before she went into the house she kissed me on the cheek."

"She didn't want to push it like she did before," Kevin states proudly.

"You know one day you are not going to know a something," Mike says jokingly.

"Yeah, your right," Kevin says coolly, "And that day will come when you don't eat so much."

Mike gaped at what Kevin said before they started to argue once again. I laugh at Kevin and Mike going at it again. I opened the door, walked in, and shut the door behind me. I start chuckling softly as I hear Mike yell at Kevin. I look towards the door to Emily and Mia's room, but look straight ahead. Instead of going into my room, I walk into the living room where I find Mia and Emily laughing at a movie they're watching. I lean against the wall and watch Emily as she enjoys life.

_This is also what I meant by beautiful, _I think to myself.

Emily notices me staring, looks at me, and smiles.

"Jayden, want to watch this movie with us?" Emily asks me.

I hear the door open and shut as Mike and Kevin walk into the house laughing.

"What movie? Is it a horror movie?" Mike asks, excited.

"No but-"Mia starts before Mike cuts her off.

"Then let's watch one." Mike says heading towards the TV. set and putting his favorite movie.

Kevin shakes his head and sits on the floor. Mike falls onto the floor and starts to play the movie.

"Aren't you going to watch the movie with us Jayden?" Emily asks curiously.

"Come on man," Mike says, "You got to admit this is one of your favorites."

I look to Mike, "No this is _your_ favorite movie, but I will watch with you guys."

"Yeah!" Mike exclaims.

I laugh it off and sit next to Emily on the couch. Mike hits play and the movie starts. Within minutes, Emily grabs my arm and buries her head in my chest. I smile, glad that Emily isn't mad at me and that the guys aren't watching. She looks up at the screen again only to bury her head back into my chest. She keeps her head in my chest and doesn't look.

"Aw, come on Emily," Mike says, once he sees that my head is buried in Jayden's chest. "This is the best part of the movie. You've got to watch it."

"Fine," Emily says while still hiding her head.

Emily lifts up her head and looks at the screen before screaming in fear. She was screaming through the entire scene before she buried her head back into my chest. Everyone turns around, shocked that Emily screamed out loud. I looked towards Mia and she looked at Emily, then back at me. She smiled and turned back towards the television. Mike had paused the movie because Emily screamed. He turned around looking annoyed that she interrupted the movie.

"Emily, you ruined the best part," Mike says angrily.

"Sorry," Emily says, still scared. "I'm never watching another horror movie again."

"Well then leave," Mike yells.

"I will," Emily rebuts.

She looks around, "Sorry guys."

She gets up off the couch and walks to the hall before turning around and speaking.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

"I'll go with you." I was really excited that I could have a moment with Emily alone that I jumped off of the couch.

"Just let me get my shoes," Emily says, before disappearing into her room.

"Look out for the monsters out there," Mike calls out to us.

I quickly get my shoes back on and walk outside. I spend a few moments thinking about how I'll talk to her.

"So you ready to go?" Emily asks looking at me.

"Yeah, let's go."

We spent some time walking in silence before we got to a park.

"You less scared now?" I say, finally breaking the unbearable silence between us.

Emily looks up at me, "Yeah, definitely. Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem."

I see Emily shiver from the cold and immediately shrug off my jacket.

"Here, you must be cold." I say putting my jacket over her shoulders.

"Thank you Jayden."

We walk towards the fountain and stop right in front of it.

"Emily, I need to talk to you."

"What is it Jayden?"

I couldn't say anything that could describe how I felt about her. So, I just kissed her. We stood there kissing before she wrapped her hands around my neck. Feeling relieved, I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her in closer to me. I didn't want the moment to end but we finally pulled apart for air. She smiled at me and looked down at the floor. I pulled her chin up and saw that her cheeks reddened.

"Emily, I love you. I'm sorry. I should have never left you alone in the recovery room that day. I-I" I tell her before she cuts me off with her lips.

We spend a little while longer kissing before she pulls away.

"It's okay Jayden. I love you too." She tells me, smiling.

I look down into her soft brown eyes before speaking again.

"Will you please go out with me Emily? I need you. More than you know."

"Yes I will go out with you. I need you too."

Emily smiles at me and I finally know that I made everything right between us. I take her hand. Intertwining our fingers as we head back to the house. We don't speak at all because of the feelings that were admitted. We get back to the house and I open the door, motioning her to go inside.

"Ladies' first." I tell her.

"Why thank you Jayden." She replies and walks back in the house.

I follow behind her and shut the door behind me. We walked down the hall and back into the living room. I turned Emily around and showed her a goofy face. She laughed and turned to everyone in the living room, to find everyone watching us.

"So," Mia says, with a sly grin on her face. "I take it that you guys had a good walk?"

"Yeah," Emily says facing me, "We did."

I smile back at her and kiss her, never letting her go.

Awwwww! How cute was this chapter? Thanks. If I get some good reviews, I'll put up another chapter. Please let me know what you think. If you have ideas for the next chapter please let me know.

Missyjac6


	5. Chapter 5: Spellbound

**A/N:**** Hey everybody, because of all of the positive reviews, I've decided to write another chapter. I might end it here, but it all depends on how this chapter goes. Thanks to the loyal fans.**

Chapter 5: Spellbound

**(Emily's Pov) **

It's been at least a few days since Jayden and I have started to date. We haven't gone on a date yet, but that didn't matter to me. As long as we were together, I was happy. I loved how we were so right for each other. The others were happy for us; glad that Jayden finally found some one to make him shed light on the teenager he never got to be. I turn to look at Jayden, who is training with Mike. I watch as he takes Mike down before he turns to look at me. He shoots me a goofy smile, once he finally realizes that I've been staring at him for some time. I quickly turn my head, almost embarrassed that Jayden caught me staring. I giggle softly and head off to train with Mia.

**(Jayden's Pov)**

I watch as my girlfriend walks to train with Mia. I focus back in front of me and I grab a water bottle that the girls brought out. I take a few gulps of the water before focusing my attention on Emily. She fights strong, not letting her determination falter. She steps backwards and slips on a bamboo pole sending her backwards. I can't help her because she's practicing, but I can't help but feel guilty for letting her fall. She lands softly on the ground then springs back up to keep on fighting Mia. I smile.

_That's my girl, _I think to myself.

**(No one's Pov)**

Mia and Emily finish their training session and get back with the group. They stay outside for awhile longer, so they can cool down, before heading back inside. They all enter the house and head into the living room. Emily and Jayden get comfortable on a spot on the couch. Everyone else sits around them, but close enough to talk to each other.

**(Mike's Pov) **

So, I'm not one to care much about relationships. They're great, but if they are not with the right person they're hopeless. When ever I watch Emily and Jayden, it's obvious that they are meant to be with each other, no matter what anyone else says. I think it's cool that Jayden finally found the right girl for him. Not that he was looking before. She just made him show the part of him that no one has ever seen. All the while, he makes her a stronger person in every way. It's like they were made for each other, without them knowing it. Spellbound almost.

**(Kevin's Pov)**

Seeing my best friend watch his girlfriend fight made me realize that Jayden never had some like Emily to make him, well, less serious.

_Growing up with Ji must have been hard for Jayden, _I thought, _He never really seemed to care though._

I watch him as he watches her, the corners of his mouth curling up in a smile as she masters a move she's been working on for a while. I am happy for both of my friends. I could have never guessed that they would end up together but I could never find a more perfect match. It's funny, watching the way Emily and Jayden reminded me of a story my mom used to tell me. Two people, spellbound to fall in love with one another. That sounds like Emily and Jayden. Hmm, how funny.

**(Mia's Pov)**

I look to my best friend, who is curled up with her boyfriend. Both are laughing at something they said. It's cute to see my best friend find some one who makes her happy and I mean truly happy. Not the happy when you're with friends. I watch them for a little while longer and smile at the both of them. One day I would like to find a love like Emily and Jayden's. Their love seems so strong, even though they have only been together for a few days. It's still nice to see love still prevails amongst all this evil. A love that is meant to be is sure to be spellbound.

**(No one's Pov)**

As everyone shared the same thoughts about Emily and Jayden's love, the two were obvlious to it. To wrapped up in each other to care. The three friends look around the room with shocked expressions on their face. The two noticed the silence and spoke, concerned for their friends.

"Are you guys okay," Emily asks Mia, Mike, and Kevin.

"Yeah," Jayden says, "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

The three still shocked remained silent for awhile longer, until one of them finally spoke.

"Would you two-," Mia starts before being cut off by Kevin.

"Say that your-," Kevin says.

"Love is spellbound?" Mike says, finishing the question.

He looks at Mia and Kevin before finally looking at Emily and Jayden.

Emily looks up at Jayden and smiles before facing the group again.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Emily says.

Mia, Mike, and Kevin look at each other confused, shocked, and happy. They never figured out how they thought the same thing at the same time

**So how did you like the chapter? I have to say this was a favorite. Please r&r.**

**Missyjac6**


	6. Chapter 6: Take my Hand My Love

**A/N: ****Hey everybody. Thanks to all of those who have been following this story, but all stories must come to an end right? So this is the last chapter. I hope you like it and thank you for all of the comments. I will write more Jemily or Kevin/Mia fanfics as well. Thanks for supporting after all that writer's block.**

Chapter 6: Take my Hand my Love

**(Emily's Pov)**

I wake up, to see the sun peeking in through the door. I push the blankets off of my legs and get ready for the day. I think about Jayden and I, realizing today is our two-year anniversary. I finish getting ready and head into the kitchen, ready to get breakfast. I see Jayden eating, waiting for me to grab breakfast. I smile at him and sit down with him with a bowl of cereal in my hands.

"Good morning," Jayden says to me. He leans over and kisses me on the cheek.

I kiss him back and wonder if he remembers what today is.

"Is something wrong Emily?" Jayden asks me concerned.

"No," I say. My voice wavers slightly, "Nothing is wrong."

Jayden shrugged my comment and behavior off and continued to eat his breakfast. I look back down into my cereal, suddenly not hungry anymore. I stir the spoon around in circles and let out a soft sigh, not wanting to get Jayden's attention. I watch as the flakes spin around in circles.

'_How could he forget today? Today of all days?' _ I think to myself.

Mike, Kevin, and Mia walk into the room at the same time, all stifling yawns.

"Good morning to the happy couple," Mike says lightheartedly.

I smile at Mike and look back at my bowl of cereal hoping for my appetite to come back, but it doesn't

"Do you want to have my cereal Mike?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant, "I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was."

Mike looked at me and back down at the cereal.

"Are you sure Emily?" Mike asks, "I could always grab my own bowl."

"You should eat it," Jayden says worried, "You haven't touched anything edible on the table all morning."

"I'm fine Jayden, I'm just not hungry."

I give Mike the bowl and nod my head, assuring him that I won't want the cereal once he touches it.

"Okay," Mike says, "If you say so."

He takes a spoonful of cereal, watching and waiting for me to ask for the bowl back. I smile, grateful that he took the bowl away from me. I look around the table and watch everyone eat. No one looks up to meet my gaze, not even Mia. I push my chair back and get out of my chair. No one acknowledges that I'm leaving. I push the chair back into the table and walk towards the door leading outside. I turn my head over my shoulder and look at my friends one last time before speaking.

"I'll meet you guys outside." I say, feeling defeated.

I hear muffled 'Okays' from everyone. I turn towards the door and push it open. I slip outside and shut the door behind me. I look around, feeling as if I walked into an unfamiliar place. I sit down on patch of grass and start to stretch out, feeling my muscles burn a little. I turn and move into a new stretch.

_I can't believe he forgot about our two-year anniversary._

_Should I talk to him about it or would I sound like a bad girlfriend?_

_What does a bad girlfriend sound like?_

_I bet this is just a joke._

_But, Jayden never jokes._

_Not until he met me._

_Did he really forget?_

_Did he?_

All these things ran through my head and I let out a frustrated groan. I collapse on the soft grass beneath me, trying to make sense of this morning's events. I close my eyes and take slow, deep breaths. I focus on the brightness of the sun that is peaking through my eyelids. Without warning, the sun is suddenly blocked and my eyes jerk open to find Jayden standing above me.

"Are you okay, we all heard you groan," He asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah," I say as I'm standing up, "I'm fine."

I turn away from Jayden and I grab a practice sword. I try to focus on the movements, but I can't because I can feel Jayden's eyes burning a hole through my back. I whip around, not able to concentrate and I see everyone is now standing next to Jayden.

"What's wrong Emily?" Mia asks me.

I stare back at her with a blank expression, "Nothing, why?"

"We all know something's up Em," Mike says.

Kevin nods, "We're your friends. You can tell us anything."

"More importantly," Jayden says, "You can always talk to me."

"Nothing is wrong," I say almost shouting, "Can't you guys just accept that?"

Everyone looks shocked from my sudden out break, almost looking hurt. I watch as they walk past me to grab a practice sword. I feel my eyes fill with tears, but I blink them back and focus on our training.

Our two hours of training are silent. So silent, that I could hear every leaf rustle. Soon enough, Ji comes out and tells us that we can stop training. I gladly sigh and hear the rest do the same. We all walk to put out practice sword away. We all look at each other, unable to say a word. We all headed back into the house simultaneously. Jayden reaches the house first and opens the door for all of us. I drift past Jayden and follow every one into the kitchen. Mia heads over to refrigerator and grabs five water bottles for each of us. We all reach for one and gladly take a large gulp of water. No one moves away from the kitchen and no one says a word. I finally speak, breaking the silence. Only my voice isn't what comes out.

"You all did very well during training that I have decided to give you all a day off." Ji says.

"Yeah," Mike yells, throwing his fist up into the air.

I laugh at Mike and turn to walk into the room I share with Mia. Mia follows behind me and we walk into our room. We change not saying a word to each other. Though I can see Mia look at me with a worried expression on her face, I don't say anything.

We both walk out of our room and sit on the couch, waiting for the guys.

"Emily, what's wrong," Mia asks me.

I look down at the floor, "He forgot today Mia."

Mia stays silent for a second and then realizes what I meant.

"Maybe he's planning something special," Mia says suggestively.

"Yeah maybe."

The guys walk into the living room, messing around with each other. Jayden sits next to me and kisses my cheek. I smile and forget everything that happened this morning.

"So I called Antonio and we decided to meet him at the park." Jayden says.

"Yay," Mia says clapping her hands, "Finally, we haven't seen him in two years."

"I wonder if he acts the way he used to," I say.

Every one stays quiet for a few moments and then we burst out laughing.

"Of course he hasn't changed," Mike says between laughter.

We all got off the couch and went off to the park. We walked and talked all the way to the park. We shared stories and laughs about the stupid things we used to do. We found Antonio waiting for us under a shady tree.

"ANTONIO!" Mia and I screamed.

We ran over to him and jumped on him. He caught us and returned our frantic hugs.

"It's good to see you too, chicas," Antonio says laughing.

After the guys catch up to us, we all start to eat our lunch.

"I still think I should have made the lunch," Mia says suddenly.

"Well I had extra time so it was no problem," Antonio says.

Mia lets out a sigh but continues to eat her food. We continue eating and talking before we all hear the shouts of the innocent citizens.

"I guess we will never get one day off," Kevin says.

Soon enough we run off to defeat the nighlok but we are surprised to see that it's Master Xandred. We all start to fight off the incoming moogers, while Jayden went after Xandred. After two years, Ji decided that Jayden was powerful enough to permanently seal Xandred forever. We kept on fighting and then there were no more moogers. We all turned to Jayden, with a feeling of victory. Then we were shocked when we saw Jayden fall to the floor, lifeless. He demorphed as he was falling and I ran over to him as fast as I could and caught him before he hit the floor. Everyone surrounded Jayden and I within seconds. We all demorphed and tried to make Jayden wake up, but I lost hope quicker that every one else.

"Jayden, please," I sobbed, "Don't leave us."

Antonio put a hand on my shoulder and I sobbed even harder.

"Em-Emily," a soft voice whispered.

I looked down and saw that Jayden's eyes had fluttered open. I looked back at him and smiled.

"I'll never leave you," Jayden said.

He stood up with out our help and was able to walk as if nothing had happened. We walked back to our picnic and continued to eat. We all discussed the battle and celebrated for finally defeating Xandred.

"So how was that for our two-year anniversary," Jayden says smiling.

I turn to him, confused but happy.

"Well," I start, "It's something I will never forget."

He laughs, stands up, and pulls me up to my feet. He takes hold of my hands and looks me in the eyes before speaking.

"Emily, since the day I met you I knew I had found the love of my life. I fall more and more in love everyday and I never want you to leave my side. So Emily," Jayden says.

"Yes?"

He gets down on one knee, still holding my hands. I smile at him knowing what will come next.

"Will you marry me?" Jayden asks me as he pulls a ring out of the picnic basket.

"Yes," I say, ecstatic that I'm now engaged.

He slides the ring onto my finger and stands up. He pulls me close to him and our lips meet. We kiss as though we weren't bound to anything. We pull apart for air, we hear our friends clapping for us, and I look up at Jayden.

"I love you too Jayden," I say.

"Good."

We lean down and kiss again, forgetting that our friends are even there.

**A/N: How cut was that? So there will be two more chapters, the wedding and the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed it. Please r&r.**

**Missyjac6**


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Day

**A/N: Hey everybody, so there is only one more chapter in this, but I will continue writing. I do not own Power Rangers Samurai. And I also do not own Somebody to Love by the Glee Cast. I only own my stories and ideas. And so the wedding begins!**

Chapter 7: Wedding Day

**(Emily's Pov)**

Jayden and I pull apart and I can't help but smile at him. The only thing that I can't believe that Jayden asked me to marry him! The rest of the afternoon is spent talking about our wedding.

"So when will it be?" Mia asks.

I look at Jayden then back at Mia.

"I don't know," I say truthfully.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Ji will help us decide on a day," Jayden says.

"Well you guys don't have to buy any wedding clothes," Mike says.

Everyone turns to face Mike with a confused look on their face.

"Remember, we still have the wedding clothes." He says explaining it to us.

"Oh yeah," Mia says happily, "You looked so pretty in that dress Emily."

I blush and look back down at the floor.

"Yeah, she did." Jayden says looking at me.

With that I blush a deeper red. I hear Jayden laugh beside me and I laugh along. We laugh so hard we can't catch our breath, while everyone looks at us with confused faces. We catch our breath and start breathing normal again. I couldn't help but feel that today was the best day of my life, but I was wrong. The best day of my life would come soon.

"We should get back to the house," Kevin says, looking at the sunset.

"Yeah," we murmur.

"Well, I will you all of you at the wedding then, _mis amigos_." Antonio says before leaving.

We grab our stuff and start walking back to the house. Jayden and I walk behind the group, leaving us with some privacy.

**(Jayden's Pov)**

I look down and watch Emily as she contentedly watches our friends argue.

"Are you excited? Miss Almost Shiba." I ask teasingly.

Emily stops us and turns and faces me.

"Of course I am! I can't believe that you actually asked me to marry you. You made today one of the best days of my life."

"Well believe it," I say, "Because there is no one else that I would ask to marry me."

I watch as she looks down at her feet and blushes a deep red. I brush a lock of her hair out of her face and she looks up at me. I gently caress her cheek and let my hand rest on the back of her neck, before pulling her into a kiss. Her hands get tangled in my hair and my other arm wraps around her waist. We pull apart, gasping for air, looking into each others eyes. She blushes once again and continues to walk. I walk with her and take a hold of our hand, twining our fingers together.

We walk in a comfortable silence the rest of the way back. Once we get back to the dojo, Emily and I go into Ji's office to talk about our marriage.

"I am glad that you two have found love and are able to do something about it," Ji says to us.

"We are too," Emily says looking at me.

We talk about our wedding plans and decided it would be best that we had it soon with only our samurai friends. Once finished speaking about our wedding plans Emily left the room to speak with Mia.

**(Emily's Pov)**

I walk into the room I share with Mia and collapse onto my bed.

"So are you excited Emily?" Mia asks me.

"Yes, I've always wanted to get married. Now getting married to Jayden is like a dream come true."

"I'm glad. You two deserve each other," Mia says smiling at me.

I smile at her and walk over to our closet. I pull out the wedding dress I wore for the one mission we had to do.

"So, after two years, do you think the dress will still fit me?" I ask Mia, holding my dress up to me.

"Samurai training should have kept you fit, I hope." Mia snickers.

"Hey! I don't eat like Mike," I say.

"I know I know. Let's fix this dress up."

Mia and I start working on the dress, making sure it looks perfect for my special day. We finally finish and walk into the kitchen where we find Ji cooking dinner.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mentor. I would have made dinner, but I was helping Emily with her dress." Mia explains.

"Ji" turns around. It turns out that "Ji" was really Jayden.

"Oh Jayden," Mia giggles, "I thought you were Ji."

I giggle along with Mia and the guys come into the kitchen to see what all of the commotion is about.

"Wow Jayden, we had no clue you could cook," Mike says laughing.

"I do, just for you Emily," Jayden says turning the same color of his shirt.

I giggle and blush. I help Jayden with the rest of the meal and set the table. I call the rest of the rangers and Ji comes out to eat with us as well. We eat and laugh, celebrating the end of Master Xandred's evil plan to flood the earth. Towards the end of the meal, Jayden stands up to make a toast.

"I would like to make a toast. To the samurai rangers, may we always stay friends and remember the times we have had together. Finally, to Emily, the love of my life. I hope we find plentiful days together." Jayden says looking down at me.

Everyone cheers to it and we drink our soda. We finish our dinner and clear the table. All of us head to sleep early to prepare for the wedding.

**The Next Day…**

I wake up early and find Mia is already getting stuff ready. She notices that I am awake and pulls me out of bed.

"We have to get you ready," Mia exclaims.

I nod and I get out of bed and head over to the restroom to take a shower. I finish my shower and head over to my room. I walk into the room and I find Mia rushing around the room like a madman. She pulls me along with her and she leads me to my wedding dress. I get into the dress and I sit at our makeup table.

"How do you want your hair to look today?" Mia asks me.

"Curl it please and put it in a half pony tail," I reply to her.

She immediately starts and I listen to the rustling sounds she makes.

"Hey where did the guys go?" I ask Mia.

"Oh they went to Antonio's house," Mia says while doing my hair.

"Why?" I ask.

Mia stops what she is doing and looks at me.

"Because it is bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding," She says.

I shake my head and she continues to do my hair. She spends another hour on my hair and then she starts on my makeup. She tries to put on a crazy shade of eye shadow before I stop her.

"What?" she questions.

"I want to look as natural as possible," I explain.

She lets out a sigh of exasperation, "Brides."

I look up at her, "Thank you Mia."

"I don't mind doing this. If there is something I love other than weddings and Kevin, it's helping the bride for her wedding."

"And don't worry," I say to her, "I'll be there to help for your wedding."

She smiles and continues to put make up on me. She finally finishes and turns me back around so I can see myself in the mirror. I gasp at the view.

"So let me get ready and we can go," Mia says.

I sit at the table and straighten myself up a little. I turn around and watch as Mia flies around the room. In less than twenty minutes she stands in front of me in a cute dress.

"Now let's get to your wedding," She says smiling.

We walk outside and find a limo outside of the dojo. I look over to Mia and she smiles. She opens the door for me and we find that Mike is inside the limo. We get in and start the drive to the chapel.

"Why?" I ask.

"Jayden wanted you to have a real wedding experience," Mia says.

"Emily you look amazing," Mike says, "Jayden is one lucky guy."

I blush and the limo stops. All of us climb out of the limo and walk into the church. Mike makes his way over to front of the church and Mia and I walk over to the back room to wait for the wedding to start. After a few minutes, Ji knocked on the door signaling that the wedding was going to start. Ji takes my arm and Mia walks in front of us.

"Thank you fro doing this Ji," I whisper.

"Anything for a ranger," He says.

We walk to the opening of the hall way. Mike puts on "Somebody to Love" by the Glee Cast. Mia walks down the aisle and Ji and I follow her. She get on the stage and stands on the opposite of best man. Ji lets me go and I stand across from Jayden. We face the priest and he marries us while the song is playing. Jayden and I keep stealing glances at each other.

"Do you Emily take Jayden to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I say looking at Jayden.

"Do you Jayden, take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Jayden says looking at me.

We put on each others rings and wait for the priest's blessing.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jayden lifts my veil and kisses me. I feel as if I'm in pure bliss.

I am now Mrs. Shiba.

**Wow that took forever. Sorry that took so long to put onto Fanfic. I got bad writers block. Don't worry the Epilogue will be up soon.**

**Missyjac6**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Hey guys! So I'm back and I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter for this story. I hope all of you enjoyed it. I just may cry. I do not own power ranger samurai. So, here is the last chapter. **

Chapter 8: Epilogue

**(Emily's Pov)**

The Sunday morning sun peeks through our curtains. I wake up to the sound of pitter and patter of small feet.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Our daughter, Adilynn, shouts.

I sit up in bed and pick our daughter. I sit her on my lap and brush some hair out of her face.

"Do you want to wake up daddy?" I ask her.

"It's my turn," our son, Taylor, says.

"Okay, okay. Go ahead," I say laughing.

Tay runs out of the room and comes back in struggling to keep a hold on our puppy, Benny. He walks over to Jayden's side of the bed and puts Benny close to his face.

"Lick his face Benny," Taylor says.

Benny eagerly starts to like Jayden's face. Jayden's eyes open and he puts Benny on the floor.

"How did Benny get on the bed?" Jayden asks Taylor, with a smile on his face.

"I don't know daddy," Taylor says.

"Tay Tay did it daddy," Adilynn says.

"No fair! Adi told you," Taylor shouts.

"Agh!" Jayden says as he lunges for Taylor.

He picks him up and swoops him onto the bed. Jayden starts to tickle our son and I watch as Taylor struggles to stop his dad.

"Tay Tay is losing," Adilynn says.

"Really?" I ask.

I start to tickle her and our room is filled with the sound of joyous laughter. Jayden and I finally stop tickling our kids.

"Mommy, can we have breakfast?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah, breakfast!" Adi shouts.

"Okay. Go get washed and sit at the table. Daddy and I will be there soon."

"Okay," They say simultaneously.

They jump off the bed and run off to get ready for breakfast.

"Can you believe it?" Jayden asks me.

"I know," I nod.

"The twins are four and we've been married for four years as well." He says.

I look over to Jayden, "And I wouldn't take back a moment of it."

"Me either."

Jayden leans in and kisses me. I pull away and Jayden looks at me questioningly.

"Breakfast time remember?"

"Right," he says getting out of bed, "I'll make breakfast."

I get out of bed as well, "How did I get so lucky to find a man like you?"

"I'm the lucky one. I've got you and two beautiful kids," he says.

"Now I remember why I fell for you," I say laughing.

"Oh?"

I walk out of the room, Jayden by my side.

"I fell for you for your way with words."

He laughs and shakes his head.

"And I fell for you when you took that blow for me that almost killed you and injured you for some time."

"I remember that," I say, "Well it was worth it."

"I'll say."

Jayden steals a quick kiss before we head into the kitchen. Ready to face today and the rest of our days together.

**Well, I hope you (sniff) liked it (sniff). I am grateful to all of you that followed my story. Thank you for all of the comments. Thank you to those who have been here since the beginning. I will definitely write more Jemily stories. Once again, thank you.**

**Missyjac6**


End file.
